<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assignment by faith_alexis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217766">Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_alexis/pseuds/faith_alexis'>faith_alexis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bughead Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents Alice Cooper and Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jughead Jones Being an Asshole, Jughead Jones and Food, Protective Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, assignment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_alexis/pseuds/faith_alexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends to enemies.</p><p>Jughead and Betty are put together for an assignmnet but that isn't the only thing Jughead learns.</p><p>TW:Abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bughead Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Jughead's PoV</span>
</p><p>"JUGHEAD! I would appreciate if you paid attention in my class. So will you flip to page 206 in your textbook and get on with it!"</p><p>For god sake I hate school. I mean who would like it? Maybe Nerdy Betty? But what we do to her she must not like school?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Narrator's PoV</span>
</p><p>Betty's 'fake' smile never seemed to fall. Whether she was called words like 'fat' and 'ugly' she never showed hurt on the outside. Well this was because school was amazing compared to home. No one would tell her what to eat and because the bullying was only verbal no one would hit her at school.</p><p>The truth is home for Betty Cooper isn't great. Her mother would stick to the verbal abuse but when she wasn't ridiculing Betty it was her dad who would beat her to a pulp. It was constant at home so school was the break she needed eventhough Jughead and Archie were assholes to her. But what they said didn't affect her because she was used to it.</p><p>It was the last class of the day where they were given assignments. This is were it took a turn because Betty simply would do it on her own however since the teacher was picking pairs she didn't get that freedom.</p><p>"Archie is with Veronica"</p><p>"Kevin is with Moose"</p><p>"Josie is with Cheryl"</p><p>"Jughead is with Betty"</p><p>
  <span class="u">Betty's PoV</span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jughead is with Betty"</em>
</p><p>Are you joking me?</p><p>"Sir! Can we change partners?" I heard Jughead's booming voice say from the back of the class.</p><p>"No, those are your assigned partners and it will stay that way. End of. The project is due in 2 days so I recommend you all work on it tonight."</p><p>Did everyone litterally hate me?</p><p>I had to get out there. I could feel Jughead's eyes boring into the back of my head.</p><p>"Class dissmissed"</p><p>Just as I was about to step out of the threshold of the classroom. A tall figure loomed over me blocking my way out.</p><p>"After school, 5 o'clock at your house, slut"</p><p>Before I could protest he walked away swiftly like nothing happened.</p><p>My mom was at work. However my dad was on and off. Some days he would go to the register other days he would drink and lay on the couch but only time will tell.</p><p>As I walked home I saw Archie and Jughead entering Archie's house (which was next to mine). I then quickly looked at my watch. 4:00pm. Are you joking I only have an hour?</p><p>As I stepped inside my house, the living room floor was coated with green beer bottles.</p><p>"Dad?!" I shouted through the large house.</p><p>He wasn't home. He was probably at the bar. Again. I quickly got out a black trashbag and started collecting the bottles in it, making sure they didn't smash.</p><p>Once I had finished I looked round at the pristine house that my parents made me clean. And flopped on the sofa. Only having stand back up when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Jughead. Had an hour passed already?</p><p>"Oh hi Jughead. Come in" I said with my fake cheery smile.</p><p>"Was going to anyway" he said walking straight passed me and sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.</p><p>I unlocked my laptop and started up the project which I did most of.</p><p>Until I heard a rustling upstairs. Do not tell me he was upstairs the whole time?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jughead's PoV</span>
</p><p>I heard some rustling upstairs. Totally unaware that we weren't alone.</p><p>"Betty?!" I heard a man shout.</p><p>I looked over to Betty her face was completely paled and she was shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>I then saw a middle age man come down the stairs, which I assume is her dad because he was in the family pictures on the wall.</p><p>"You fucking whore! Inviting men over. Are you trying to be like Polly?!" He screamed.</p><p>"N-no dad, Jughead had come over to work on an assignment we have together." She said quickly and quietly.</p><p>"Well Jug-head I think you should go home I need to talk to my daughter."</p><p>I nodded but Betty looked at me fearfully like she didn't want me to go. But I wasn't going to disrespect him. So I left in a hurry saying a quick bye to Betty.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Betty's PoV</span>
</p><p>No. No. No. No. No.</p><p>Why did my dad have to be here?</p><p>"Betty you do know what happens now, right?"</p><p>"Y-yes father"</p><p>I was going to get 'punished' which was just beaten in his words.</p><p>He came over to me and hit me full force in the lip. I could feel blood trickling down onto my chin. I knew better than to scream and cry. It would just make him angrier at me for wanting people to help me for something I deserve. I tried screaming once it ended up with me being unconscious for 2 days straight.</p><p>I was pulled out my thoughts by a fist being burried in my ribcage. I fell onto the floor spluttering for air.</p><p>As I was down I was kicked repeatedly my arms coming up in the defensive position to shield my face. His heavy combat boot had probably made contact with every part of my torso and back.</p><p>Breathing hurt so bad. Before I could take another breath I was yanked up by my pony tail that was messy and out of place and shoved up the stairs and locked in my room.</p><p>Knowing my punishments to well. I would be locked in here to clean up the blood on my face and body then be made to make dinner for him and my mom. However I wouldn't get to taste it. That was part of my punishments I couldn't eat till the next day.</p><p>I stared at myself in the mirror disgusted by what I saw. Every part of my body was hues of purple, blue and red. I had a bust lip, a bright red slap mark on my cheek and to finish it of I had a black eye.</p><p>*next day at school*</p><p>I quickly put on some makeup to cover the visible bruises and placed an oversized hoodie on with my skinny jeans. As i walked to school again I felt as if my whole body was on fire. As my muscles ached with every movement.</p><p>When I got to my locker I felt someone behind me so I turned around and saw Archie next to Jughead.</p><p>"Betty no matter how much make up you cake on to your face you will never be pretty." The familiar red head said chuckling after his snarky comment.</p><p>Did they not understand? My façade I try to put on was no longer working. I ran into an empty classroom and collapsed into a heap of sobs.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jughead's PoV</span>
</p><p>Ok, we have said way worse to her and she has never reacted like that where she has ran off. I would normally leave her but I need to talk to her about the assignment so it was kind of inevitable. I expected to see her getting her school bag together but what I did see shocked me.</p><p>Betty Cooper crumbled up on the floor. Crying of all things. I have never seen her cry. It was strange. But something was wrong. We have picked on her for years and she has never cried not even shed a tear infront of us.</p><p>"Hey, hey Betty" I said softly to her placing my hand on her back.</p><p>She flinched back in utter terror.</p><p>"Please don't hit me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted" She said quietly.</p><p>Ok something was definitely wrong. I would never hit her.</p><p>"I'm not going to hit you, don't worry you are safe" I said pulling her into my arms as I heard a painful gasp leave her mouth.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I said worried I hurt her.</p><p>"N-nothing" She said her voice barely audible.</p><p>I tilted her chin upwards so I could see her but when I saw she had cried of the makeup to reaveal a black eye. My whole body was filled with rage.</p><p>"Betty who did this you?" I asked firmly but still kept my voice soft incase I scared her.</p><p>Then it clicked. Her father calling her a 'whore'. And how she looked like she had seen a ghost when he came down. <em>He had hit her.</em></p><p>"Betty, did your dad do this?" I asked</p><p>She just sobbed louder clutching my flannel and holding on for dear life.</p><p>"Jug, I deserve it right? This is what I get for being me. You hate me. My mom hates me. My dad hates me. Maybe I should kill myself like everyone says I should."</p><p>"Betty no you are so much stronger than all the white noise so don't give up. It took me a while to see it but you are so damn brave. I could never hate you no matter how much I try. Stay with me at my house so you are away from the monsters. I don't want anything bad happen to you again. I will never let anyone hurt you again, Elizabeth Cooper. Do you believe that? Do you believe me?"</p><p>She just nodded her head with tears still free falling down her face.</p><p>"Hey wanna get out of here. I could use a Pop's burger."</p><p>"I swear your always thinking about food, Jughead Jones." She let out a giggle</p><p>"Always"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy! Hope you enjoyed this, it was supposed to be more enemies to lovers but still cute ig<br/>'Bughead Oneshots' are also on my Wattpad.<br/>Wattpad username: xfaithbx</p><p>Kudos are appreciated:)</p><p>Stay safe, love you all :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>